Chasing the Never-Ending Dreams of Hope
by SleepingInsomniacBeauty
Summary: [Mystery Pairings] Yaoi, Yuri. We looked at him, our eyes shining. Those simple words tore our world apart,"Who are you, people?" It was no accident and they know it, it was bad enough that drama was in their lives, but now this? Does the words I love you mean nothing no more? Sin filled their souls, who will save them now? [Rating might change in future chapters]


The figure looked around the room until it stumbled to a pink book on the floor, the figure picked it up and started to read the few pages. The book belonged to obviously a girl but couldn't figure out who. It flipped a few pages and read certain pages closely.

_Journal Entry - 33_

_You probably think of me as a whore, a self-loving brat, and more importantly a bitch. I'm not any of those things, honest. Why must people so cruel to me? I never done any harm. Why am I the one being judged? It's wrong to judge a book by its cover, some say the way the look is what's reflected upon the heart._  
_Do you honestly think I am that cruel? I'm sorry for being misjudged by my looks. Everyone isn't as cruel minded than you think. I am one of those people. Throughout my childhood I was alone. My mother nor my father cared about me, they treat me as if I wasn't even their. I let my feeling show each day._

_My eyes would be puffy because of the tears, my nails were bitten to the nub due to sadness I endure. Why, was this happening, one might ask? My response would be;"That I was a mistake."_

_Only my aunt Cecilia would care for my wounded heart, she would always smile and it fixed told me once when she was in love; "Love is the best cure for a broken heart. I should know, because I was alone too. Ever since I met him, my life has been complete. When you in love, everything seems to have a meaning. I felt that I had meaning and it was to met the man and share the rest of my life with him."_

_Those were her last words she ever spoke to me. She died suddenly, the only people who came to the funeral were my parents and a man with long silver hair and a golden eye. I only spoke with him once, it was only because I needed to give him a letter from her._  
_I never read it, and we kept the subject quiet. He gave me a warm smile, patted my head and left. My days of darkness were soon lit because of a girl with shining eyes and determination, her name is Anzu Mazaki._

...

It flipped a few pages again and started to repeat the same thing over and over, reading certain entries from the girl and skipping the unimportant parts.

_Journal Entry - 76_

_It was like any other day in Domino, Japan just like any other...or so we thought. No, it wasn't as happy or glee as any other, it was horrid. My friend w-was in an accident, no one knew until I told them._  
_It was horrible to see the state of shock upon their faces, some couldn't hold back the tear, others said nothing and just screamed. My reaction? What reaction? I couldn't process anything afterwords, I avoided the group and barely spoke._

_Depression and anxiety spread like a disease, no one knew what was to happen next. They were afraid it might after some one or themselves. I was still barely processing the moment when we found the body soiled in blood._

_We all know that this wasn't an accident, someone was trying to hurt us in the most painful way as possible. We couldn't hide the fact that could be someone in the group, and the fact of not knowing if they make it. Holding our breaths I count myself to sleep; hoping that this was a mere dream. Or a nightmare._

_I never felt so nauseous or sickening in my entire life, it was bad enough that my aunt died, but now my friend? No, it was no accident, we all knew it wasn't an accident. Everything wasn't the same no more._

_..._  
The figure skimmed a few pages until it reached another entry , some of the words were either smudged or marked out...

_Journal Entry 99_

_I love... Yet...hasn't noticed me...Why must...cruel?...I'm...with...Must I scream, "I love you?" to...attention? I did this just for...! Tell me...me!_

The rest of the pages were marked out, it checked to read some more, but the rest of the pages were missing. It heard the door creak open and turned around to see an outline of another figure, before they could find who this was a gunshot echoed off the walls_._


End file.
